Día 13: Rueda de prensa
by Marisol de Inuzuka
Summary: Cuando le preguntaron sí tenía una relación sentimental no podía contestar con la verdad. Aunque estaba a punto de casarse con la persona que menos esperaban. ¡Este fic participa en el mes del NejiTenten 2017!


_Naruto no me pertenece._

 _Mundo alterno (Actual)_

 _De la secta para el mundo:_

Mes del NejiTenten 2017

 **Día 13: Rueda de prensa**

Tenten no sabía que responder a lo que le acababan de preguntar.

 _¿Tienes alguna relación sentimental por el momento?_

Su representante le había prohibido hablar de eso, le había dicho que no podía estar gritando a los cuatro vientos que tenía novio y mucho menos que hace dos días se habían comprometido al matrimonio. Tenten era una jovial y hermosa actriz de veinticinco años, tenía muchos proyectos en puerta, demasiado trabajo y obviamente muchos admiradores, los cuales si se enteraban de que aquella linda castaña estaba comprometida dejarían de seguirla por sentirse decepcionados y sin alguna oportunidad. Además algunas casas cinematográficas no les interesaban mucho firmar contrato con actores con alguna relación sentimental, para que no existan problemas con algunas escenas que involucraran desde besos o hasta la simulación de tener relaciones sexuales.

Aunque ella estaba segura que su prometido entendería por completo aquello, él se enamoró de ella por su trabajo tan profesional y nunca le había reclamado por eso, pero no se podía ocultar los celos que intentaba reprimir cuando ella salía besándose o actuando enamorada de otro personaje en la pantalla grande. Al recordar los gestos molestos que tenía su prometido comenzó a reír en su mente.

Amaba a Neji Hyuga, lo amaba demasiado y tener que negar su relación se sentía horrible, como si de verdad no fueran nada, como si de verdad no lo amara, como si él no sintiera nada por ella. Pero ya habían hablado de aquella situación y Hyuga pareció entender por completo que tenían que ocultar su relación o al menos hasta que los medios comenzaran a hablar de que Tenten era asexual o algo por el estilo.

—No—Respondió al fin sintiendo como su estomago le crujía.

Una periodista de cabellera roja y traje sastre de color morado levantó la mano y se puso de pie. Los guardaespaldas que estaban junto a Tenten se pusieron en alerta, pero se relajaron con una simple seña de la castaña, que centró su vista en aquella mujer que pedía que pusieran una imagen que se proyectaría en la pizarra junto a Tenten.

—Señorita Amma, si no tienes alguna relación sentimental podrías explicar: ¿Quién es ese chico? —Preguntó la mujer pelirroja mirando la imagen que ya se encontraba visible para todos.

Tenten llevó sus ojos color chocolate a la imagen, se trataba de ella sonriendo alegremente, como siempre lo hacía cuando se encontraba con Neji, y éste tomándola de la cintura y depositándole un beso en la frente, ambos salían de una cafetería y aunque tenía puesto lentes de sol y el peinado diferente era obvio que se trataba de ella, la delataba el pequeño tatuaje en su antebrazo derecho.

—Un amigo—Sonrió la castaña, intentando calmar todos los murmullos que se escuchaban en la sala.

— ¿Segura? —Volvió a retarla la periodista y pidió que pusieran la siguiente fotografía—. ¿Es sólo un amigo?

Tenten mordió su labio inferior, aquella imagen la delataba por completo, porque ahora Neji la estaba besando en los labios y ella lo tomaba del cuello subiendo torpemente su pie derecho como escenas de películas de adolescente cuando la chica da su primer beso. Pero se quedó algunos segundos observando aquella fotografía, de verdad se veían muy bien juntos, por suerte su novio no se veía muy bien, pero le gustaba lo que veía.

—Bien—Se puso de pie y sacó de su bolsa un anillo—. Supongo que no puedo ocultarlo más, él es mi novio, llevamos seis años de relación y hace dos días me propuso matrimonio, me casaré con él y soy eternamente feliz.

La castaña se colocó el anillo de compromiso en el dedo correspondiente y sonrió ampliamente a todos los periodistas que no dejaban de tomar fotografías y de hablar con voz alarmante, la actriz más codiciada de todo el país por hombres adinerados y actores internacionales estaba comprometida con una persona que jamás habían visto.

—Es todo, muchas gracias por venir—Tenten volvió a sonreír y salió de la sala.

— ¿Qué te sucede? —La tomó del brazo su representante cuando ninguna cámara los enfocaba—. Perderemos millones y no creo que él te mantenga con el sueldo que tiene.

—Deja que me preocupe con él de eso—La castaña le regaló una sonrisa—. Y no creo que quieran cancelar las tres películas en las que firmamos contrato para la próxima filmación. Nos vemos mañana. —La mujer se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su representante para salir.

Caminó directamente al elevador, en el cual ya la esperaba un guardaespaldas en silencio, la acompañó hasta el estacionamiento y abrió la puerta del auto en el que se iría. Tenten agradeció con una sonrisa y entró al automóvil, espero a que ese guardaespaldas se fuera, confiaban en su chofer, sabía a la perfección sobre seguridad personal.

— ¿A la casa? —Preguntó su chofer encendiendo el auto.

—Sí, por favor.

Tenten bajó su mirada a su mano izquierda, que bien se veía con el anillo puesto, al fin podía lucir la joya, podría usarla y gritarle al mundo que estaba feliz, que estaba enamorada y que Neji la amaría por siempre.

— ¿Con que decidiste hablar de lo nuestro? —Preguntó el chofer.

Tenten giró a verlo y lo tomó del hombro.

—Es que debiste de ver aquella fotografía que nos tomaron, nos mirábamos tan lindos que no pude negarlo—Le sonrió—. ¿Puedes creer que están en todos lados?

—Supongo que tardaran menos de una semana para descubrir que tu prometido es tu chofer—Comentó con burla Neji.

—Imagínate el escándalo—Comenzó a reír y lo observó—. Lo siento, tendrás una vida agitada de ahora en adelante.

—Valdrá la pena.

Tenten sonrió ampliamente y de manera rápida le deposito un besó en la mejilla para regresar a su lugar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¡Hola!

Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño fic, muy corto pero muy lindo. La verdad a mi me agrado, primero pensé en que Neji sería el famoso y Tenten una periodista, se enamorarían por la insolencia de Tenten paparazzi siguiendo al Hyuga, pero pensé que sería una fic demasiado largo para toda esa hisrotoria y después se me ocurrió está y me encantó mucho más.

Espero que a ustedes también de verdad.

Recuerden que el mes aun no acaba, seguiremos subiendo fic's de NejiTenten y también pueden participar. ¡Todos los fic's de NejiTenten son bienvenidos!

Estoy emocionada por leer sus reviews, así que los espero :v  
Saludos c:


End file.
